Just a Warm Up
by Heatman1991
Summary: FortuneShip: Meeting up by accident, Dawn proposes a match between each other for a much needed warm up against the Elite Four and Champion. Lucas is reluctant but Dawn makes it a little more interesting...;


Just something I kinda thought of while reading another fanfic.

Don't own this franchise that's been going on for a looooong time

Just a Warm Up

XXX

I love traveling.

You just can't go wrong with it. Walking around with the cool breeze blowing towards your face, enjoying the sightseeing on everywhere you go, sleeping below the stars, and having an adventure even though it may be life-threatening. Purely terrific.

Right now I'm in Sunyshore City, a major port town and the gateway to Sinnoh's Pokémon League, though I'm just paraphrasing the town map description.

This place is different from the quiet Sandgem Town, but not as busy as Hearthome City. The suspended bridges in the city are so cool. They double as solar panels that give energy to the city (and as I heard from people, it's still not enough power thanks to Volkner's "power devour" gym), I'm impressed on how technology is evolving.

Anyways, I'm at Sunyshore Beach where I had an interesting conversation with this trainer from the Johto region late into the night. She was pretty; had ocean blue eyes, long chestnut hair that went to her bottom with peculiar strands of hair on the sides sticking up with hair bands. She wore a white sundress with a matching bow on the middle of her… well, bosom.

She was admiring on how this city reminds her of her own home town in Johto. She talked about the pokemon over here, like how there are many pokemon that she has never seen before. She also showed me her pokemon she brought over. She had a Steelix, and I could tell she put it in great shape. Then she showed me her powerful Magneton. Now I got two entries for Prof. Rowan!

Then the conversation went to me and I told her what I do. Then after a few minor subjects we had a one on one battle between my Torterra and her Magneton. It was a close one but, I won. She congratulated me and said something about being able to win a badge or something. Didn't know what she meant by that. After the battle we said our good byes and she left the beach.

Which brings me here into the night. I didn't really feel sleepy so I'm just staying here watching the ocean waves roll towards the shore. After a few moments of watching, my poketch beeped, signaling it was 6:30 AM. If I was asleep I would've woken up by now. So I turned off the alarm and faced the ocean once again. Then I start to see the sun's first ray of light, showing that it's dawn.

Hmm… Dawn, I wonder how she's doing. I haven't seen her since that incident with the legendary pokemon and Team Galactic. Where she went into the "Distortion World" as Dawn called it and defeated Cyrus and Giratina. Then she came to Sandgem town where me and Prof. Rowan were waiting. I was relieved when she arrived to professor's lab on her Staraptor in one piece. After she described in detail on what happened, she mentioned that she was going to Hearthome City to do this week's pokemon contest, and then challenge the Sunyshore Gym Leader, Volkner, to get her last badge. Then just flew off into the wind on her Staraptor with all of us saying our good-byes. That's was the last image I saw of her since that day.

Something about her just makes an impact in my mind, always makes me think about her. The way how her lips are pouted when she was unhappy with Jun's antics, the way how her sapphire eyes glow with passion when she's doing her performance in contests, the way how her face is laced with concentration when battling, and the way how her smile can brighten up any dark room; just the little details. But those details enough makes me think about her.

I would ask her out to dinner, maybe a movie, but she'll probably turn me down. If you ask me, she'll never look my way. I mean, she's beautiful, I'm not entirely hideous (as what my sister says); she's fun and an exciting pokemon trainer that likes going on her quest to be a master, I'm a boring, dull pokemon nerd that looks for pokemon to meet my boss's needs (Which I don't get paid for I might add). Complete opposites.

"Hey! Lucas!" a voice interrupted my thoughts. Well, speak of the devil (I don't mean to be cheesy but in my case, an angel), a girl around my age, came towards me, her white duffel bag on her shoulder. She's wearing a white beanie that had a pink pokeball logo on the front, covering her navy blue hair. She had on a large red overcoat with large pink buttons and apparently, wearing a short skirt (But seriously, wearing a skirt that short when it's this cold this time of year? My thighs would have probably been frozen after a few hours.), that is not noticeable because of the overcoat, as well as wearing pink boots that went below her knee over her white knee high socks. To finish the ensemble, she has a white scarf wrapped around her neck.

"D-Dawn!?!" I sputtered. "W-What are you out here so early in the morning?" I try to be smooth, but it was a no go.

"I just came from my gym battle… look!" she brought out her badge case and showed me her eight badges, glinting in the rising sun.

"That's great!" I feel really proud of her. She was able to get all her badges, now she'll be able to compete against the Elite Four and Champion! However… "How was your contest then, Dawn?"

She looked a little down when she heard this, "I didn't do so well on that, so I wasn't able to get my fifth ribbon…" Aw well, you win some, you lose some. "At least you tried your best, right?" I said as I tried to cheer her up.

"Thanks Lucas!" she said as brightened up. That smile… I think my heart skipped a few beats. "N-No problem…" Then silence came through. We just looked at the sun rising along the rolling waves.

"So… do you still battle, Lucas?" she said abruptly, breaking the unneeded silence. "Wha… well ya, I still do. I get challenges every now and then when I'm looking for pokemon." I said, confused on why she asked me this question out of the blue.

"So… you think you're better than last time when we battled those two grunts that had your pokedex?" she said slyly. Ouch, she's going for my pride isn't she? "I guess I could say I made better progress…" Well, I don't think I got better but might as well say it like that.

"How about a battle between you and me then?" she said as she got out one of her pokeballs. This caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting that question.

"Well… Um… N… Ye… Maybe?" Well, what could I answer with? "Maybe? Why not yes?" she pouted. Awwww, that pout, she looks so adorable… DANG IT! I have to snap out of it!!!

"Come on Dawn… look. You have eight badges, I have no badges. You have beaten a legendary pokemon, I just sat around waiting for you. Get my drift?" I explained, hoping she took it in with acceptance. "Yea, yea, I get it. You're just afraid of losing right?" Well, that's one way of saying it…

"No, no, of course not. It's just…" I tried to plan my way out of this predicament I got into without any embarrassment and lost of male pride. "If you gotten that many achievements and I don't have any... I think I automatically lose by default. Just pointing that out." Pride gone in an instant. Yep, I fail.

"So what Lucas? You should have confidence; makes life easier you know? Besides, I could use a battle, I'm challenging the Elite four, might as well get a warm up." Damn it, she's pretty good at convincing people like me. She should try to be a politician or something if being a master doesn't work too well. Thing is… am I going to be a good enough challenge for her? Meh, we'll have to see I guess. I was about to accept her challenge but…

"Ah, here, I know how to change your mind, I'll make a deal with you." she said as if an imaginary light bulb just popped on above her. Hmm, the plot thickens. "Go on… I'm listening." I said slowly, letting her know I'm interested. "If you win, I'll postpone my journey to help you with your journey." Well that's awe… "BUT!" she interrupted my thoughts. "If I win, you escort me to the Pokemon League, no questions asked."

(sniff)

Am I crying? I can't tell that I'm crying. (sniff) I have to keep it together. I can't let her see me like this. She'll just think I'm weird or worst, mentally retarded. I have to keep the last shred of pride I have left.

I can't believe this is happening though. However the outcome, I get to hang out with Dawn, we get to know each other a little more, more chances of asking her out, etc. I can't believe my luck. Forget the pokedex thing, this is like diamonds and pearls being brought in by the armfuls into your room… when you're reading! I could practically die and be happy, for once.

"DEAL!!" I shouted a bit too loudly and stuck out my hand in agreement. She jumped at my outburst but smiles widely and nods, shaking my hand. Her eyes are laced with confusion as she looked at my eyes. "Lucas, is that a tear in your eye?" she questioned, trying to look closely. Well, there goes that last shred. "Wh… what? What are you talking about? Must be a trick from the light." I quickly said as I make sure there were no more tears, secretly.

"It's gonna be three verses three battle, OK?!?" I frantically tried to change the subject. "Agreed." she said with a smile on her face. Heart skipped again, I think it's getting bad for my health…

We both brought out our first pokemon. "I choose… Clefable!" then she appeared and began jumping, excited as to why she's been summoned. "I choose… Staraptor!" The bird preened it's feathers then started flapping it's wings and glared at Clefable, as if saying it to shut up and stand still.

The odds are against me on this one. Since it knows a strong fighting type move "Close Combat" that could probably take Clefable out in one hit. Well... dang.

I have to battle smart or at least try to. "Double-Slap!" I made the first attack. Clefable jumped towards her Staraptor and slapped it a couple of times. "Close Combat!" Yup, trying to go for the one-hit kill, but I can counter it. "Minimize!" Clefable turned smaller and was able to dodge the attack. "Pound!" Clefable pulled it's arm back and literally flew towards Staraptor while throwing her arm out forward. That's some jump power Clefable has. "Fly!" Staraptor took flight and was able to dodge her attack.

But, I was hoping Dawn would use Fly. "Use Gravity, NOW!" Clefable glowed darkly and then a sudden force came flowing throughout the beach. Staraptor nose dived towards the ground and landed with such force that the sand went flying everywhere. "Meteor Mash, hurry!" Clefable's arm shined brightly and swung her arm toward Staraptor during the confusion. It hit and Staraptor went flying towards and promptly fainted below Dawn's feet. Wow, sometimes I even impress myself.

"(gasp) Staraptor!" she cried. "Thanks Staraptor, you'll feel better soon. Return." she thanked and returned her pokemon. "I'm impressed Lucas. With strategies like that I think you can even beat the Elite Four, but I'm not going to give up!" she promised. "I'll use… Heracross!" then a giant dark blue beetle came out and started to sniff around, probably looking for honey or something. Hmm, a dual Bug and Fighting type. Clefable may not stand a chance, but I think she'll cause enough damage to make a difference.

"Heracross, Horn Attack!" it hunched and charged forward, horn first. "Clefable, jump out of… oh dang." As soon as I realize that Gravity is still in effect, it was too late and Clefable got hit dead on, forcing her back towards me; standing, but clearly in pain. "Clefable are you OK? Can you still fight?" she turned and nodded. "Alright, last resort… Metronome!" Both her arms shined and waved back and forth slowly while chanting her name over and over. "AH! Hurry Heracross, use Megahorn to stop it." It did the same thing as it did for Horn Attack but the only difference was that its horn glowed.

Luckily for me it's too late for her. Clefable finished her chant. Then the luck just keeps piling up as Clefable picked up a huge rock from below the sand, threw it towards and hits directly at Heracross. But the luck has to end, as Rock Throw did not faint Heracross. "Heracross, your okay right!?!" Dawn worried for her pokemon. It stood up, gave a nod to Dawn, and waited for orders. "Great! Use Reversal!" Heracross charged body first, hitting Clefable, made her faint, and ending this round.

"Return, Clefable." I returned her to her pokeball, I thanked her as I put away her ball.

"Let's do this, Alakazam!" His eyes were closed, meditating, as he was floating. Then his eyes opened and got into a stance, spoons in hands of course.

The pokemon have an even advantage. So, it all depends on who is faster and has the better accuracy.

"Fury Cutter!"

"Psycho Cut!"

Both clashing as they met. Both swinging they're corresponding attacks with such speed and rage, my eyes aren't able to keep up.

Then Alakazam got knocked back and was put in a daze. "It's open Heracross, Megahorn!"

I had to think quickly or it's going to end. "Teleport behind it and use Psycho Cut!" Alakazam vanished in an instant, followed by Heracross hitting nothing but air. Then he reappeared and swung his spoons at him.

"AH, Heracross, Megahorn behind you, quickly!" It turned around and charged forward where the horn met spoons into another clash of rapid attacks.

"Let's finish this, Close Combat!" Heracross broke through the Psycho Cut coming at him and rapidly hit him with everything he's got and then went for the finishing blow until… "Use Psybeam before it hits you!" I shouted. Alakazam came to his senses and shot a colorful beam from its eyes towards Heracross, effectively hitting the beetle, but with consequences. Heracross was also able to effectively hit his final blow in its mid-section and both went flying towards corresponding sides.

"Heracross!"

"Alakazam!"

Both pokemon were dazed and out of commission. Together we returned our pokemon and thanked them for a job well done.

Dawn said with amusement in her voice, "To think, it would be a double KO between our pokemon huh?"

"Yea, I know. It was pretty close match right? But we are down to our last pokemon, and I'm not gonna give up." Hey, I know what I said about the pokedex thing; but I wanna kill two Starlies with one gravlerock, can you blame me?

"That's the spirit Lucas. But, I'm not backing down as well. I'm not about to lose this bet." She grinned towards me, as if confident she's gonna win this. It's… unnerving to say the least.

"Let's win this! Go, Empoleon." Aw man. I was hoping she wouldn't use her starter. What's with all this disadvantages going towards me? I would use Torterra but it's still beaten up from the battle with that girl with the Steel pokemon.

"I have no choice but to use, Magmortar!" It came out and just sat there. He looked towards me, confused. I hit my forehead and I know I was blushing. My eyes were still down and I just pointed towards Dawn's direction. He looked that way and had a look of understanding. He stood up, right arm positioned forward, staring eye to eye with her Empoleon.

Dawn watched the whole scene, which she giggled. Then she questioned. "Lucas, you're not using Torterra?" Ah, she wanted me to use Torterra. "Well, it's tired from a battle I had a few hours ago, so Magmortar is the only one left." I answered.

"I see… well let's get this show on the road. Empoleon, Surf." Oh dang.

Empoleon jumped in the ocean beside the beach where it disappeared for a few seconds. Then the ground started shaking and a giant wave, coming from said ocean with Empoleon on top of the wave, comes crashing down towards Magmortar.

"Sunny Day!" Magmortar shot a beam of light towards the already rose sun. The area brightened significantly thanks to Sunny Day. Water was already evaporating, weakening the attack, but not stopping it. Thus, Magmortar still got hit in the process, but was able to stand up against the impact.

"You are quite lucky Lucas. Empoleon hasn't learned Rain Dance so I can't counter Sunny Day (I sighed in relief when I heard that) but, I have an ace, Hydro Cannon!" Empoleon got into a stance and water started gathering around his beak and then fired it towards Magmortar.

No matter how strong the water attack it'll always lose to a grass attack. "Solarbeam!" Magmortar brought up his arms and sunlight gathered very quickly, thanks to Sunny day, and fired off towards Empoleon.

The two attacks met but the Solarbeam ripped through Hydro Cannon and knocking Empoleon down.

"Empoleon! You can do this I believe in you! Come on!" It's stood onto its feet but it huffed and puffed, clearly fatigued using an attack like that. Dawn saw this and was silent. Then she sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"I… forfeit the match Lucas… you beat me." She returned her Empoleon, as I returned Magmortar. Her beanie is covering her eyes, covering the emotion which probably is disappointment.

But I was completely wrong. After a few seconds, she suddenly ran towards me, grasping my hands. Her eyes showing surprise and pride. "And you said that you were going to lose regardless. That was really awesome Lucas, I mean I would have never figured out your Magmortar learned Solarbeam, I mean using…" I didn't mean to drown her out, but I was dazed and stunned from feeling the warmth from her smooth hands in contrast of the cool, morning air.

"…great strategy with the Sun… uh Lucas, you OK?" Her question broke out of my reverie. "Yea, yea, I'm ok I just don't believe I just won against a great trainer like you." Hey, that's partly true. "Oh, stop it Lucas, you're making me blush." Putting a little more emphasis on the fact by using a free hand to cover her face.

"Anyways, come on Lucas we need to heal our pokemon!" she said as she dragged me to the Sunyshore pokemon center.

XXX

"Thank you! Your Pokemon are fighting fit!" Nurse Joy gave a bow. "We hope to see you again!" she said as we waved good bye and walked out of the building.

"Come on Lucas, lets walk and talk a bit more." She said with a smile on her face. I would never say no to a smile like that. "Sure, why not." We went through various topics, such as pokemon, items, inventions, etc. Then we talked a little bit more about each other, like what our parents do, which sadly was a bad topic to choose in my book. As both of us learned that the other has one less parent then we should have (I.E. My mom and her father), so we quickly changed the subject to stuff like what you going to do in the future, birthdays, and so on and so forth. Then she remembered what I said about Torterra and wanted me to tell her about the battle I did before. So I went ahead and told her about the girl I saw at the beach. I couldn't help but notice her a change in her facial expression to something I have yet to see before when I said "pretty" when I described her. But I dismissed it as a trick of the light.

We ended our conversation when we entered the beach, watching the various Wingull and Pelipper fly through skies in silence. In the back of my mind, there were things I have to straighten out before I have a calm mind. Really, truth be told I'm really not comfortable with the arrangement we did, now that I had time to think about it. "Dawn?" Getting her attention I continued. "It really was nice of you to make a bet with me like that but you don't have to go if you don't want to." Her expression went sadden, maybe sullen, did I say something wrong? "Oh, I… I understand you don't need any help, I would just be in the way right?" She deduced (The wrong way I might add).

"What? No, no of course not, I would love to get the help I can get, trust me." She brightened a bit after hearing that but she still looked a little disappointed.

"Then why?" She pressed. She went face to face with little space in between, her eyes steadily looking into mine.

I gave a huff of defeat. "Let me tell you the truth... yes I lied." I looked away from her so I wouldn't see her expression. "You're right I don't need help, but not because you would be in the way. I think I would be done quicker if you did help. But this is something I have to do for myself, this isn't just for Prof. Rowan, this is a journey to find myself, to be a man." Dang, last part sounded so cheesy! Why did I say that! Aw well, have to keep going. "Besides, I don't want to hold you back. I don't want you to stop what you love to do. I would berate myself for taking advantage of this situation. You're so close to your goal, I wouldn't forgive myself if I took off your time for the sake of mine. I mean…"

I never got to finish. I felt her arms suddenly snake around my neck and made me look at her while she closed the small gap effectively kissing me. I'm quite shocked; I mean I never gave a second thought that this is will happen to ME of all people. I was going to kiss her back but she suddenly let me go. Hurt evident in her eyes. "I… I see you don't feel the same. I'm sorry, I didn't mean …" Dang I have got to stop my mind wandering at the worst of times. But I can't help but think that she kissed me of all people. I mean who would've thought, that she liked me of all people. Go figure. "… ain, I'm sorry. We can just forget this mess…" I wasn't going to let her keep going, so I went for my own benefit. My eyes were closed; my lips went forward, touching her lips, my arms went around her waist. She made a small noise of surprise, but she started to kiss back and put her arms around my neck again. This lasted for a few seconds and we let go with arms still around each other, both of us heavily breathing.

"So, you still want to apologize?" I quirked my eyebrows for added effect. I got the reaction I wanted with her rolling her eyes. "Nah, I'm good."

So we kinda stood there out in the open holding each other like it was something we do everyday. Hearing the sounds around us, the various birds pokemon cawing, the waves leisurely coming towards the shore, and the blowing of a boat horn every now and then. Only silence was between us. No words were needed to let the other know of each others feelings.

We stood there for a good few minutes in each others arms until I thought up an idea. "Here, after I'm done with my pokedex and you're done messing with the League, we'll meet at the lab, and we'll finish things at Sandgem Town. I promise to wait for you. Pinky swear?" I bought out my right pinky as i partially let her go.

She brought out hers and held mine. "Pinky swear." I broke the fingers first and held her again in my arms, looking at her with a small space between us.

"Besides, what we're doing now, is just a warm up of what we are going to have in future, right?"

She gave off her brightest smile I ever seen. "Right." There she closed the distance, sealing the deal with a kiss.

Under the shining sun of Sunyshore Beach.

XXX

You don't know how long I procrastinated to write this story…

If this is your second, third, or whatever repeated time you have read this I thank you for reading it again and i hope you do not notice the changes i have made on this story. As of (2/10/10).

Don't bother reviewing, but I can't stop you. Review if you want to.

You may see another one randomly. (As there aren't really much of this shipping as I hope to be.)


End file.
